Electrical conduit systems are often used in homes and commercial buildings to safely provide electric power. These conduit systems may include long runs of rigid conduits for housing wires. The conduits, which may be constructed of a rigid metal pipe, provide a protective cover for the wires. Conduit “bodies” may be installed in the conduit systems at locations to provide accesses to the wires in the conduits, or to route the wires through a bulkhead, an electrical equipment enclosure, a junction box, or another electrical fixture.